


Qualcosa che pende

by AkaneMikael



Series: Da qui in poi [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brazil gp, M/M, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb ha qualcosa che pende fra le gambe e che arriva ai piedi, mentre guida nelle prove del penultimo GP della stagione. Di cosa si tratta?





	Qualcosa che pende

**Author's Note:**

> è solo un cioccolatino, perché è un lampo quello che mi è venuto fuori sentendo il team radio di Seb del penultimo GP della stagione. Che se non sono morta dal ridere quella volta non muoio più. Che poi non c’era molto da ridere se pensi che la Ferrari voleva vincere il costruttori e Seb aveva qualcosa che pendeva fra i piedi. Cioè seriamente. Ma buttiamola sul ridere. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

QUALCOSA CHE PENDE

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/28f9ef53dadccc5fca7d794551bffdee/tumblr_phzz9c77qp1rmdmxco5_1280.jpg) [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/60900c8ffc280bf0e13517162d7fca46/tumblr_phzz9c77qp1rmdmxco7_1280.png)

  
Mi chiedo come si faccia a guidare con ‘qualcosa che pende fra i piedi’ santo cielo!  
Ma sarà normale? E la buttiamo sullo scherzo perché non ci resta che ridere, piangere è meglio evitare.  
Come puoi guidare una macchina di questa calibro dove tutti pretendono che tu vinci e se non sei perfetto di distruggono... e poi c’è qualcosa che pende fra i piedi.  
Seriamente.   
È mica normale?   
Non so nemmeno più come prendere queste cose, ogni settimana ce n’è una, pensi di aver toccato il fondo e poi non c’è fine.  
Sono contento che il mondiale piloti sia andato a Lewis così mi sento meno pesante e se devo essere schifosamente sincero, anche quello costruttori lo merita la Mercedes perché loro non hanno ‘qualcosa che pende fra i piedi’ mentre guidano.  
Mentre ci penso scuoto la testa e mi abbasso la tuta dopo che me la sono aperta, lascio che stia alla vita mentre guardo il paddock dall’alto della terrazza del nostro motorhome, sospiro insofferente.  
Quest’anno non vedo l’ora che finisca.  
Come ho detto anche a Lewis non mollerò mai, ma quest’anno è finita. Con una cosa che pende fra i piedi che non dovrebbe dove vogliamo andare? A vincere il mondiale costruttori? Sul serio?   
Mi appoggio alla ringhiera ed è qua che due mani si infilano da dietro e scivolano sui miei fianchi e poi dentro i pantaloni della tuta.   
Sorrido senza sapere chi è, ma lo immagino benissimo.   
\- Mmm Kimi, come sei audace... - E qua mi arriva un morso sulla spalla che mi fa urlare: - AHIA LEW SEI DIVENTATO UN VAMPIRO? - La sua mano afferra forte il mio pene e lo stringe e qua ululo, cerco di girarmi e divincolarmi ma lui mi si appiccica stile koala all’albero di eucalipto.   
\- Sei tu che mi chiami Kimi! - Dice permaloso ed offeso.   
\- Eh ma ti pare che non lo sapevo che eri tu? -   
\- No, mi pare che tu vuoi prenderle! -   
\- E che fai con la mano nei miei pantaloni a parte distruggere il mio gioiello? -   
\- Volevo vedere cos’è che pendeva fra le tue gambe di così grande da arrivare ai piedi! - E quando lo dice scoppiamo entrambi a ridere perché abbiamo parlato arrabbiati, ma stretti uno all’altro ed alla fine siamo due scemi patentati.   
Io mi fermo e lui smette di stringere, la mano inizia a muoversi su e giù invece di stritolarmi l’affare e così da doloroso diventa tutto piacevole, con la sua bocca carnosa che finalmente mi bacia il collo invece di mordermi.   
Ecco, ora si ragiona.   
\- Che dici, è abbastanza grande quello che pende? - Sapevo che aveva sentito il mio messaggio radio perché lo sentono tutti nelle varie scuderie e mi aspettavo che mi cercasse, ero su anche per questo. Fra l’altro è un ninja quando vuole, non l’ho visto salire e questo è il terrazzo del motorhome della Ferrari!   
Continua a masturbarmi, grazie tesoro. Se non ci fossi tu che farei ancora qua in giro per i circuiti a coprirmi di ridicolo?   
\- Sì abbastanza ma mi aspettavo meglio da quel che dicevi... non arriva proprio ai piedi... - Così dicendo mi giro e gli tolgo la presa dalla mia erezione che comunque iniziava a reagire ed invece di arrabbiarmi, dico malizioso:   
\- Beh magari devi usare la bocca, forse così arriva ai piedi dopo... - Lewis scoppia a ridere ed è un raggio di sole, il mio raggio di sole personale.   
Ti amo Lewis Hamilton. Un giorno lo saprà tutto il mondo.  
Quando non correremo più, probabilmente.   
Così facendo l’incosciente decide che vale la pena darmi una marcia in più consapevole che il fatto di avere ‘qualcosa che pende ai piedi’ in una macchina che dovrebbe vincere il mondiale costruttori non è proprio una grande notizia, così si occupa meglio della mia persona.   
In ginocchio davanti a me. Con la bocca. E la lingua. E tutto quanto. Proprio un bel tutto.   
Mmm... molto bello! 


End file.
